Nephilim of UA Academy
by zNova1
Summary: He had a terrible past, he even hates himself to the point he tried to be someone else. Now he has to face it and except his destiny! follow him in his path to find his father!


_I was always nice, I did as my parents said, yet I was always the one that was tormented the most..._

 _"Mama why must you be tortured!" I screamed._

"Do not worry, me and you will ascend to the heavens." Mama said as she kissed my forehead.

"What will happen to father?" I worried.

"He will rot in hell, where he belongs." Mama said.

"Is that true." A big man said as he entered the room.

"Father!" I said as he kicked me across the room.

"Natsu!" Mama said as she hurried to my aid.

"You aren't going anywhere, you go where I tell you to go!" He said as he pressed his knee into mama's head.

"Mama no!" I said as I started to hit my father.

"You are too weak, you disgrace of a son." Father said throwing me into the wall.

"Why must you torture and torment us!" Mama said.

"You are simply my play thing, I own you!" Father said as he strikes mama in the face more and more.

"It seems like its mama's time to ascend to the heavens, I'm so sorry son, I'm just not strong enough for this world." Mama said.

"What do you me-." Father said, but mom jumped up using the last of her strength & hurried to the balcony.

"Mother where are you going?" I cried.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Natsu, I'm just to weak to go against your father." Mother said as she put her legs over the balcony railing.

"Don't do this mother, how will I live." I cried.

"Don't worry, me and the other angels will protect you." Mama said as she too cried.

"You cant leave me mother!" I screamed as mother fell from the balcony.

Natsu, I love you very much, I'm sorry I couldn't do my job as a mother, but I will do my best as a guardian angel...

"Noooo!"

 **-Orudera Junior High School-**

"Natsu"

"Natsu"

"Natsu!"

"Oh hey wassup, midoriya." He said as he woke up from his in class nap.

"Nothing much, are you ok?" The now identified, Izuku Midoriya, he has black hair with green dyed tips, a scrawny build & a tad bit of freckles.

"You were crying in your sleep." Midoriya worried.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Natsu said as he remembered those monstrous times.

"Oh ok, want to grab lunch." Midoriya said as he picked up his book bag.

"Yeah, ok." Natsu said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Oh look guys, its the quirkless duo." The blonde haired bully said as he pushed midoriya.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while you blonde haired clown." Natsu said as he got a punch in the face by him.

"Bakugo, he's very sorry, he didn't mean it." Midoriya said as he started to get nervous.

"Did I say you can speak, deku?" Bakugo said as he grabbed the notebook from midoriya hand and burned it.

"Let's go, midoriya." Natsu said as he dragged the quirkless boy.

 **-CAFETERIA AREA-**

"I wish I wasn't quirkless..." Midoriya said as he made a fist.

"Let's stop talking about & eat."

"Ok?" Natsu said as he tilted head.

"Ok." Midoriya sighed.

"What would you like, its on me this time!" Natsu said.

"Thanks, how about stir-fry pork & rice." Midoriya said, nearly drooling at the menu.

"Ok." Natsu said as he put a couple yen into the machine.

"Oh look, It's the cute quirkless cows." A couple girls said as they walked past.

"Where did they learn to roast!" The two said in union.

 **-AFTER THEIR LUNCH-**

"That was delicious!" Midoriya said as he patted his belly.

"Indeed." Natsu said as he used the napkin to wipe his face.

"I can't believe there is only 10 months left of school..." Midoriya said.

"Yeah me too, we've been through quite a lot here..." Natsu said as he looked around the cafeteria as he took it in.

"Well it is time for us to evolve, we will become U.A students!" Midoriya said.

"Indeed! we will both become U.A students!" Natsu lied.

 **-AFTER THEIR CLASSES-**

"Well since our classes are over, I'm going home." Natsu said as he grabbed his book bag.

"Oh ok, bye!" Midoriya said as he started to wave.

 **-MIDORIYA POV-**

"I wonder why we got half day today..." I said to myself as I walked around the city, taking everything in.

As I walked around into the city, I remembered the harsh times of my childhood, the time where the doctor said I would be quirkless, the time Bakugo & his friends bullied me, it pasted the time but it didn't change the fact I would be a weakling forever.

"Hahaha!" I chanted as I held my head high and balled a fist.

"Hah-" I muttered as I noticed something was shadowed behind me, I look back and saw a large dark green villain slime.

"A villain?!" I said as I tried to walk back, trusting my instincts I ran.

"Where are you going?" The villain said as it leaped onto me and enveloped me in a hug, thrusting its slime into me.

"Mgmmgmg" I said as I tried to escape from it's clutching hold.

"Do not worry, it will only hurt for a couple seconds, hehe." The villain said with a chuckle.

"Mgmmgmg" I cried.

"There is no need to worry, I'm only going to take over your body." The villain whispered as its hold began to tighten.

Accepting the harsh facts of reality, I stopped trying, remembering the great times I had in my life while being a quirkless weakling, I cried.

"Now there is a good boy, now give my body to its rightful owner!" The slime villain said as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry mom.." I said as a tear escaped my eye.

As I looked down I saw my hero All Might on my notebook, this caused me to call out:

"Somebody.." My calls didn't go in answered when I noticed a figure standing there.

"I'm here!" The figure said as he started to run towards me & the slime villain.

"All might!" The villain said as a nervous shriek escaped its mouth, in fear he used its slime to wack away the hero but didn't get the results he wished for when all might dodged.

"Texas...!" All might said as he balled and cocked back his fist.

"SMASH!" The blonde haired hero screamed as he made enough force with his punch to break the strong hug.

"Arggghhhh!" The villain screamed.

As I closed my eyes I saw my hero all might, expecting a fall, two huge arms came to my call.

-MIDORIYA & ALL MIGHT-

"Your deflating?!" Midoriya said nervously.

"Your a fake!" Midoriya said with venom in his mouth.

All might then started to tell him about the fight with toxic chainsaw & everything about that scene.

BOOOM

"What's that smoke?!" All might said, he then noticed the bottles were missing.

"Shit!" All might said as he hurried to the scene.

 **-5 MINS LATER-**

All Might has now arrived at the scene ad midoriya soon to follow.

"I'm so pathetic!" All might muttered to himself.

"Only if I wasn't so weak." He said to himself as he punched a wall.

 **-2 MINS LATER WHERE MIDORIYA JUST RAN INTO THE SCENE-**

"What are you doing, this is suicide!?" A few heroes screamed.

"I don't know, my legs are moving on its own!" Midoriya said back as he threw his backpack on the slime villain.

"That brat!" The villain said as it readied a attack.

"It seems like I cant escape my fate..." A figure muttered.

 **LIGHT DRIVE**

 **LIGHT GAUNTLETS**

The figure said as a burst of light engulfed it.

 **LIGHT BREAKDOWN**

The figure said as a huge light engulfed the its fist as he punched the slime villain.

"Midoriya?!" The figure said.

"Natsu?!" Midoriya said in surprise.

"I'm sorry.." Natsu said as he disappeared in a blinding light.

"Who was that?!"

"He killed the monster with one punched!

"He even changed the weather!"

"Natsu..." Midoriya muttered.

 **-ALL MIGHT & MIDORIYA-**

"Midoriya, do you know who that was?" All might asked curiously.

"It was my best friend, Natsu Dragneel." Midoriya answered.

"Is he also going to U.A?" All Might asked curiously.

"He said he was, but he also said he was quirkless." Midoriya said with a bit of hurt.

"Oh ok, he probably said that to you because he had a bad past." All might said as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I guess." Midoriya said.

"Well I got a proposition for you, young midoriya." All might said as he went into his deflated form.

"What is it?" Midoriya said.

"I would like for you to have my quirk!" All might said with stars in his eyes.

"Why me?" Midoriya said with big eyes.

"Your brave & courageous, also I've been looking for a successor for a while." All might said causing midoriya to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes! But before you have it, you need to have a good body." All might said.

"I'll do it!"

"Also, if you ever see your friend, bring him to me!" All Might said with a grin.

"Yes sir, I wont disappoint." Midoriya said as he put his hand to his head.

"Now go home, your training starts in two days." All might ordered.

"Yes, sir." Midoriya said as he ran home with stars in his eyes.

 **-WITH NATSU-**

"Why must I have to use this disgusting power!" The white haired student said as he punched a wall.

"Even though I try not to, I end up using it!" The emitter type quirk user said as he continued to punch the wall.

"The one who abandoned me, tortured everyday because she left me!" He screamed in the alley way.

"But the one I hate the most is HIM." He said with venom in every word, remembering the hell he went through everyday.

"You can come out now!" Natsu said as he noticed someone was there spying on him.

"Amazing, how did you know I was there?" The small figure said as it walked through the alley way towards Natsu.

"Well you weren't the quietest." Natsu said as he saw a dropped popcorn bag.

"Well I saw what you did to that slime and I would like to make a proposition." The figure said as it moved into the light.

"Nezu, principal of ua academy!" Natsu said as he bowed his head.

"Yo." The white coloured animal said.

"Lets go to a better place to discuss this." The white mouse said as it walked away.

 **-UA ACADEMY FOR HEROES-**

"Wow..." The white haired teen said in awe.

"Hopefully this could be the academy you attend." The mouse said.

"Never..." The boy muttered in the thought of ever using his powers.

"We'll see... now lets go to my office." The mouse said as it led the way.

"Yes sir." The teen said.

 **-NEZU'S OFFICE-**

"Hmmm, why don't you use your quirk." The white mouse said getting right down to business.

"It reminds me of the disgusting humans that raised me, also I hate that side of me so there is no need to embrace it." The ying yang quirk user said.

"What exactly is your quirk?" The mouse asked.

"It has many names, Half-Angel Half-demon, Nephilim, ying yang quirk." The boy said.

"It gives the torch bearer the power to manipulate light and darkness, I can use it any way I want." The young teen explained.

"Amazing..." The mouse said in awe.

"Who is your father?" The mouse said.

"I do not wish to say HIS name." He said.

"Could you write it down?" The intelligent animal said as he passed him a pen and paper.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he wrote down his name.

"That's your dad!?" Nezu said as his eyes nearly popped out his head.

"Yes." He said.

"Who's your mother?" He asked.

"Goloria, the light angel." He answered.

"She was a amazing hero, where is she now?" He asked.

"Dead." He said keeping his answer short yet sweet.

"Can we get to the point, what your proposition?" He asked.

"If you join U.A, we will grant any of you wishes." Nezu said instantly getting the attention of the boy.

"I want you to find my father." He answered.

"Hmmm, he is a ultra villain." Nezu said.

"I guess I won't be attending U.A academy." The ying yang quirk user said as he turned his head.

"Ok, if you attend U.A academy, take part in all events. we will find your father." The rat said as it stroke a pose.

"Fine." The white haired teen said as he rubbed his head.

"Also, id advise you to train, there is 10 months till the entrance exams." The animal said.

"Your excused." The intelligent mouse said.

"Also, if you want to harm me, make sure the entrance exam is extremely hard." The teen said with a wink.

"That boy, he could be the strongest villain that has ever lived, or the strongest hero that has ever lived..."

"I like these odds." Nezu said as he laughed.

 **-WITH NATSU-**

"I guess I need to start training, its been almost 10 years since I last used my powers." Natsu said as he stared at a very large mountain.

"Lets start with something very small." Natsu said as he shot a thin light beam that looked exactly like Gajeel's iron shadow dragons roar, making the mountain explode instantly.

"Wow... I guess I still got it." He laughed.

"Now lets get serious!" He said as he unleashed his power.

 **-2 DAYS LATER-**

"I wonder where Natsu is, he didn't even show up to school." Midoriya said with worry as he made his way to the place all might said to meet him at.

'But what confuses me the most is the power he displayed' Midoriya thought.

'I don't even care about the fact he lied about being careless, its just why be ashamed.' Midoriya thought to himself.

"Young midoriya!" A figure said as it started to run up to the green haired boy creating sand blizzards.

"All might!" Midoriya said with stars in his eyes as he too ran.

"Hello young midoriya, today will start your changing!" He said as he saluted.

"All Might!"

"Huh, all might is here?!" A couple screamed as they looked around.

"Hahaha, false alarm." Midoriya said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Dammit, I really wanted to speak to him!" The couple said in anger.

"Well lets start your training." All might said as he started to walk to the area of hoarded junk.

"Midoriya, in these 10months you have to remove all this junk, if you don't you'll miss the exams." The hero said.

"How is that possible!?" He screamed.

"Now that is not the mind-set! If you want to us my power you need a good body!" Saluted all might.

"Yes sir!" Midoriya said as he tried to move the fridge.

 **-1 HOUR IN-**

"Ummm, do you realize you've only moved the fridge one inch since we started." All might pointed.

"Oh..." Midoriya said as he grabbed a piece of glass, putting it to his neck.

"Young midoriya what are you doing?!" All might said as he jumped of off the fridge.

"I'm sorry mom but this training is too hard." He said as he cried anime tears.

 **BOOM**

"What the heck was that?!" The green haired torch barer said as a shockwave hit them.

"I don't know but it might be a villain." All might said as he and young midoriya ran to the scene.

 **-NATSU POV-**

"In these last 2 days I've received a lot of results, I can now use my white drive for 7hours." He said as he wiped a sweat trickling from his forehead to his eye.

"But I am still nothing compared to that monster!" He shouted as he re-activated his white drive.

 **ANGEL'S RAY**

Cocking back his hand as a white light emitted his hand, he unleashed a large ray of light creating a 250m crater.

"I guess I put a little too much power into that, hehe." He rubbed his head as he looked at the crater he made.

 **-MIDORIYA'S POV-**

Running to the scene I felt scared, A shockwave strong enough to redirect a wave caused by someone... Scary!

"Don' worry young midoriya, we will execute the problem!" All might said as he held his hand to his chest.

"Yes sir." I said as I too felt like I could take the world on.

 **-WITH NATSU-**

"Ahh." He panted as he started to fall down.

"I'll have a little break." He smiled as he had a drink of his water.

"Natsu!" A small teen said as he walked into the scene.

"You must be the kid that defeated that slime villain." All might said as he too walked closer to Natsu.

"Natsu! What happened?!" Midoriya asked in hurt.

"You'll get you answers in 10months." The Nephilim quirk user said as he exited the scene.

"Is he participating in the exams?!" Midoriya asked in confusion.

"It seems so, I guess we're not the only ones training." All might said with a grin.

 **END OF CHAPTER GUYS, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS ASS & A BAD WAY TO INTRODUCE A STORY, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I GUARNTEE**.

 **ALSO IF YOU ARE GOOD/KNOW HOW TO DRAW, PLEASE MAKE A BLACK & PURPLE DRAGON GAUNTLET!**

 **REMEBER TO COMMENT, FAV, VOTE & SHARE :)**


End file.
